


Not a mistake

by WickedCinnamonRoll



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead Game
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing over movies while being high as balls, Comfort/Angst, Dirty Talk, Dirty thoughts about best friends, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, I'm so sorry, Kinda, Kinda?, M/M, Marijuana, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, References to Drugs, Sex while being high, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smoking, Takes a while to get to the actual smut, not really tho, or should I say...clean talk, pent up sexual frustration, they live in the same house and stuff like that, v sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedCinnamonRoll/pseuds/WickedCinnamonRoll
Summary: Being high can make you do and think a lot of things. For example, it can make showering with your best friend seem like a great idea and not at all awkward. Just make sure he doesn't see your boner





	Not a mistake

  It had been a long, tedious day for Wyatt and Eddie. They finally decided on a day to catch up on their cleaning, laundry and grocery shopping and it was good timing too; they were down to their last box of take-out and little to no food in the fridge or pantry. While Wyatt took care of the laundry and cleaning, he trusted Eddie to handle the shopping on his own. When he heard the front door open, he half expected Eddie to be handling bags of ramen and instant pizza instead of the necessities. Thankfully, he actually stuck to the list and managed to get everything on Wyatt’s list. He even stocked the fridge and pantry like the responsible adult he wasn’t. Wyatt knew that he only did this to get on Wyatt’s good side, but he let it slide for now. After all, this is the first time in the while since he’s been this helpful and Wyatt was going to enjoy it.

   Once they were done, they both let out tired sighs before collapsing onto their old couch. Edie rested his hands behind his head, satisfied with the outcome of all their hard work before checking his phone for the time.

  4:28

  Time really does fly when you’re having fun. Though part of that was due to the late time they woke up at.

  What were they suppose to do now?

  Just as the same question entered Eddie’s head, the answer came to him and being him, this was the answer to everything.

 

  About two hours later, the two of them were properly stoned and giggling like a pair of teenagers, smoke streaming from both of their smiling faces.

  “All I’m saying,” Eddie started, his voice now much more husky. “Is that Jurassic Park _isn’t_ as good as it was before. It didn’t hold up-”

  Wyatt waved his voice away, simultaneously waving the smoke from their eyes. “Fuck off!” he laughed. “Fuck right off and Jurassic World was somehow better?!”

  He nodded, taking another drag. “Uhhh...yeah? Don’t tell me you’re one of those fuckers that are like ‘Oh the original is the best! Everything after is shit and will never come close to it’s perfection’ cause if you are, you can get the fuck out.”

  “I’m not saying that!” he laughed, letting out small coughs. “All _I’m_ saying is that the cgi and practical effects are a hell of a lot better in Jurassic Park than they are in Jurassic World!”

  Eddie took a moment to gather up all his thoughts as he waved his joint around. “Yeah but...Chris Pratt though. Y’know like,” he exhales and flexed his arm. “Like...damn. When I was young I wanted to ride the dinosaurs but when I saw him, I wanted to ride something else, y’know?”

  Wyatt rolled his red eyes. “He isn’t even that hot though.”

  “What?!” Eddie yelled, though still smiling.

  “Jeff Goldblum.” he replied simply.

  “WHAT?!”

  “Jeff Gold-”

  “Fuck off! He’s all old and shit!”

  Wyatt grinned. “So?”

  Eddie didn’t answer at first, reclining back in his seat. “You into older guys now?”

  The other man shrugged, reclining as well. “I’m into whoever I want to be into to.”

  “This,” muttered Eddie, back to waving his joint around. “Is why you can’t find someone to _get into_ , y’know?” he chuckled the last part, humping the air above him to prove his point. 

  Wyatt didn’t answer, instead he just chuckled and took another drag which caused Eddie’s sny smile to dwindle slightly. He wish he could say it was just the weed doing this. He wish he could say it was the weed causing his heart to speed up at the sight of Wyatt’s smile. He wish he could say it was just the weed making him want to lean over and kiss him. But all of that would be a lie. It didn’t matter though; after all, he had been lying to himself this whole time. He lied that he just saw him as a friend. He saw him as so much more.

  He looked down, biting his lip before taking an especially long drag. As he allowed the smoke to slowly pour past his lips, Wyatt sighed rolling his head back.

  “What?” Eddie asked plainly.

  “Gotta take a shower now. Forgot to for a few days now.”

  “Same.” Eddie  exhaled.

  Wyatt began to get up from the couch and before he could have an extra second to think over what he was about to say, Eddie blurted out something he would instantly regret.

  “Hey, heh, we could, like, take a shower together. Wouldn’t that be something?”

  As soon as the words left his mouth and registered in his head, the overwhelming urge to punch himself in the face came flooding to him and after Wyatt paused his movement, the urge grew stronger. He was just about to retract his bizarre offer before Wyatt shrugged.

  “Okay.”

  Eddie’s breath was caught in his throat at the casual remark. He began to have a small coughing fit before finally stopping. If it weren’t for the fact that he was high, he’d probably be freaking out more. Thankfully for him, all that panic stayed inside of him where no one else could see it.

  “Ex-Excuse me?” Eddie mumbled out, believing that he misheard Wyatt.

  “I mean, fuck it. Why not, y’know? The water bill ain’t cheap so might as well.” he laughed. He was not making this any easier on Eddie. “And the shower isn’t that small; we could both fit in it.”

  “I was-I mean...you know I was just jokin’ around, right?” though his face remained somewhat calm, his breath became somewhat jagged and his heart throbbed irregularly.

  Wyatt shrugged again. “I know but...c’mon...it’s not a big deal or anything. We’re friends after all.”

  Eddie didn’t know what to think. He kept trying to get out of his situation, but the more he thought about it...why try to stop it? He might never get this chance again and he knew that if he were to ask Wyatt the same thing whilst sober, Wyatt would probably just laugh it off and say “fuck no.” He’s be lying if he said he never had erotic daydreams of Wyatt in the shower (though it should be noted that he has had erotic daydreams of Wyatt pretty much anywhere), now those daydreams could become somewhat a reality.

 

  It made sense that all of this was happening while they were high. It _wouldn’t_ make sense if that wasn’t the case. Without much more of a conversation, Eddie found himself side by side with Wyatt, both naked, of course. Eddie didn’t even remember stripping down even though he should have. As Wyatt casually washed his hair with one of his hands, Eddie rethought ever decision he made to end up here. 

  It should’ve been not a big deal. If they were both straight men comfortable with their sexualites, it would’ve been fine. They weren’t straight and it took a hell of a time for them to be comfortable with who they were. Wyatt was gay and even though Eddie was bisexual, the more he thought about the naked man next to him, the more he leaned towards other men. Whenever Wyatt called himself “undesirable,” Eddie wanted to laugh. Everyone has their type and it just so happened that Eddie’s type were tall, chubby, blonde men that wore glasses and were able to deal with Eddie’s bullshit. What could he say? It’s amazing coincidence.

  Eddie took this opportunity of Wyatt being preoccupied to scan over a portion of his body with his red eyes. He was mindful though not to look anywhere below his hips, even though he really wanted to. His eyes followed every water droplet that slid down his body before darting them back up to watch him run his hand through his now soaking wet hair. It was a miracle he was able to contain himself for this long.

  He attempted to ease some of the tension he was experiencing.

  “So...you come here often?” his usually joking tone was much more slurred and shaking than it was before.

   _Nice one, Eddie...nice one._

  “Only when I need to be.” Wyatt responded, his own voice sounding relaxed, even tired. Weed seemed to do that to Wyatt.

  After another brief moment of silence, Eddie spoke up, fearing for things to go too quiet too quickly.

  “Hey…’bout before, about...guys that you’re into...why _are_ you single?”

   _Now it sounds like I’m hitting on him...another home run, Eddie._

  Wyatt sighed, stretching his arms above his head, only causing Eddie’s breathing to excelerate. “It’s...hard to explain.”

  “Haven’t found the right dude?”

  “Nah that’s not it…” for the first time since they entered the shower, he glanced down at Eddie. “He just hasn’t found me yet.”

  Eddie averted his eyes from Wyatt’s striking red and blue eyes and down at his crossed, tatted up arms. The steam wrapped around him, warming him up wet sending chills down his spin. Wyatt’s movements caught his attention again as he tried to scrub his back with a washcloth but it proved fruitless. He groaned in frustration.

  “Hey Ed, can you get my back for me? I’ll do the same for you if you want.”

  He forced a smile. “Yeah, sure.”

  He took the washcloth from his hands as he turned for his back to face him. Eddie gulped before slowly placing it against his back. It was so simple yet it all was coming at him so fast. He felt like he was going to go over the edge at any moment and explode. The marijuana helped him stay somewhat calm but a part of him knew it wasn’t enough. Before he knew it, Wyatt turned around to face him, yet still in motion, Eddie pressed the cloth against his chest. He quickly withdrew his hand and looked him straight into his eyes. They both shared a certain look in their eyes, but Eddie didn’t even know of his look. It didn’t even register with Eddie when he reached his hand out again and pressed it back against his chest. Not even when Wyatt inched closer to the shorter man.

  He even pretended not to notice his eyes flutter shut and his lips lock with his best friend.

  It was almost like one of his many daydreams yet this one was real.

  It wasn’t long until their tongues intertwined with each other’s, slightly clashing into one another. Tiny moans echoed within his throat as Wyatt’s were louder, bearish. Wyatt placed two slow, firm hands onto Eddie’s hips, fingers curling into his skin. He lifted him up and Eddie instinctually wrapped his legs around his waist as Wyatt pinned him to the tile wall of the shower, lips still locked together. Wyatt pressed himself hard against him and could feel Eddie’s now erect member hard against his stomach. He pulled away for a brief second, a glazed lustful look now in his eyes that Eddie has never before, but damn did he love it.

  “Excited?” Wyatt asked, his hushed voice teasing.

  His smile, though weak, wasn’t forced as he caught his breath. “Yeah...you could say I’ve been waiting for this moment for a while now.”

  “Guess that makes two of us.” Wyatt returned his mouth to Eddie’s.

  He began to rub against Eddie’s body more and more, causing Eddie’s member ache more and more. Eddie’s tiny aching and choked moans seemed to be amusing to Wyatt. He trailed his lips down to his neck and shoulders, now beginning to bite, suck and kiss at them. Eddie’s whimpering and moans grew worse. The hot steam from the shower and sweat intertwined with the already present weed in his lungs to create an all new kind of high. A high he had never felt before. His head and eyes rolled back and his knees quivered as Wyatt continued to go at him. His shaking hands began to run through Wyatt’s wet hair, slightly pulling and tugging at the strands of hair. Wyatt’s movements then froze before slowing looking up at him, the stands of wet hair covering his face and the patches of skin he could see burned bright red. The two of them glanced down, not just down at Eddie throbbing member, but presumably also down at Wyatt’s, which even though Eddie could barely see, the thought of it was enough. Wyatt tiredly grinned before inching his lips closer to his.

   “May I?”

   “Fuck yeah.” Eddie gasped, already exhausted

   “Do you really want it?”

   He was ready to beg for it but just nodded quickly. “Please...please God I fuckin need it.”

   After he returned his lips to Eddie, the latter could feel it grow closer and closer to right where it need to be.

  Once he felt him enter, his legs grew tight around him, he began to feverishly rake his nails against Wyatt’s back as his choked cries and whines for Wyatt bounced around within the shower walls. It didn’t take long until they became meshed with Wyatt’s.

 

  It was an hour later. Maybe it was two. Who even knows at this point?

  Eddie sat on his bed in his towel, legs still shivering and breaths still uneven. Once they were done, Eddie couldn’t even walk anymore and Wyatt had to carry him to his room. After he did that, Wyatt left to get dressed himself and to grab more weed for them, as they were starting to sober up.

  He should have been happy and he was...but he also wasn’t.

  Every moment of what happened in that shower brought him so much happiness and pleasure. Yet...was it even real? They were both high as kites, so what if Wyatt didn’t even...didn’t even-

  Eddie didn’t have time to finish that thought before Wyatt walked in, fully clothed and with two joints. He handed Eddie one, sat down next to him and took a long drag from his.

  “Wooo…” Wyatt exhaled, slightly laughing. “Well that was-that was certainly something.”

  “Yeah…” Eddie muttered sadly.

  Wyatt looked at him, a very concerned look plastered across his face. “Hey...what’s wrong?” he scooted closer to him and placed an arm around him. “I mean-after what just happened, you can pretty much tell me anything.” he let out a small, awkward chuckle.

  “It’s just-” Eddie cradled his face in his in his hands. “God...I’m such a fuckin’ idiot. I’m a selfish fuckin’ idiot. It was a mistake; the shower, the kissing, the fuckin’, everything! In fact I’m the biggest fuckin’ mistake here!”

  Wyatt shook his head, eyebrows crossed in confusion. “Dude, what the hell are you talking about? Why are you-?”

  “Because I love you and you clearly don’t!” he shrieked. His voice was the shakiest it had ever been. “This only happened because we were high and-and-and that’s it! I was a selfish asshole and I was just thinking about what I wanted and I was just some stupid mistake and-”

  Before he could finish, Wyatt leaned over and tightly wrapped his arms around him.

  “Eddie...you were right about one thing: you _are_ a fuckin’ idiot...but that’s it. You’re wrong about this being one-sided. I love you too, dumbass. What we had in the shower...it wasn’t a mistake... _you_ weren’t a mistake. I loved every second of it and I love you.”

   It took Eddie a moment to process everything but once he did, tears began to form around his eyes and he tightly hugged back.

   Nothing was said for what felt like hours until-

  “Didn’t know that you were a screamer, Ed.”

  Eddie laughed through the tears. “And I didn’t know that you fucked like a beast, Wy. I have to admit...I’m a little impressed.”

  “Thanks...maybe I can continue to better my performance with you.”

 


End file.
